


Dreams Are Funny Things

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Hallucinations, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Prompt:  Spooky DreamsIt's not the dream itself that terrifies him. It's making the decision between what's dream and what's reality. Because, honestly, at this point he can't even tell anymore.





	Dreams Are Funny Things

Logan was screaming. It was what had caught his attention to begin with, and now he was sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could manage. Virgil yelped in pain, accidentally slamming against the corner as he skidded to change direction.

"LOGAN!" he screamed, hoping that the logical side would be able to answer him, lead him in the right direction. But there was no answer besides the shrieks of pain and horror echoing through the mindscape. "Patton? Logan? Logan! Roman! Patton!" Virgil's cries for his friends grew increasingly desperate.

He burst through another door just in time to see Logan collapse, blood pouring from an open wound on his stomach. Screaming his boyfriend's name again, Virgil leaped forward and caught him, cradling the other boy's head to his chest, sobbing.

"Logan, I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the side's forhead. "What happened to you.....?"

There was no answer save a high pitched whistling that seemed to be coming closer.

Virgil glanced up, wiping his tear stained eyes and hugging Logan's unconscious form closer to his chest, hissing as the noise starting to grow unbearably loud.

He closed his eyes, waiting for...well, something. Anything. As long as the noise went away.

The whistling ceased abruptly. Virgil cracked his eyes open apprehensively, and blinked in the suddenly bright light.

He shot up with a little cry when he realized he was lying on the couch in the mindscape commons, stumbling backwards until he hit the leg of the table. His knees buckled beneath him, and his head slammed against the cool carpet.

Logan, Patton and Roman were sitting up behind him, blearily running their eyes, yawning. Virgil closed his eyes and allowed his body to tell back into the gentle clutches of unconsciousness, oblivious to the others' cries.


End file.
